videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party: Kingdom Tour
Mario Party: Kingdom Tour is a Mario Party game. Characters Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Wario * Waluigi * Rosalina * Donkey Kong * Boo * Bowser Jr. (Unlockable) Hosts * Toadette * Koopa * Goomba * E. Gadd * Shy Guy * Bowser Other Characters * Monty Mole (Runs the Card Shop and Monty Mole's Room.) * Bowser Jr. (Competes against players in his mini-games when they land on his spaces.) * Toad (Blue) (Demonstrates how mini-games are played, often comically failing.) * Lakitu (Hosts Bonus Minigames and makes various cameos.) * Hammer Bro. (Hosts Battle and Duel Minigames.) Boards * Toadette's Tricky Treetop * Koopa's Seaside Paradise * Goomba's Desert Oasis * E. Gadd's Mystery Mansion * Shy Guy's Chaos Casino * Bowser's Perilous Park Cards Blue Cards Blue Cards can only be used on the user. * Mushroom Card (Roll two dice blocks instead of one. Roll two of the same number for ten coins and two sevens for twenty coins.) * Gold Shroom Card (Roll three dice blocks instead of one. Roll three of the same number for thirty coins and three sevens for fifty coins.) * Poison Shroom Card (Only roll one through five, but select which number you roll.) * Reverse Shroom Card (Move backwards instead of forwards.) * Warp Pipe Card (Switch places with another player at random.) * Wiggler Card (Automatically be transported to the Star Space. Unavailable in Goomba's Desert Oasis and Shy Guy's Chaos City.) * Bullet Bill Card (Steal ten coins from everyone you pass.) Red Cards Red Cards can only be used on opponents, whether one opponent or all of them depending on the card. * Flower Card (The target loses ten coins.) * POW Block Card (All opponents lose ten coins each.) * Spiny Card (Steal one to twenty coins from the target.) * Ukiki Card (Steal a random card from the target.) * Mr. Blizzard Card (The target loses all their cards.) * Magikoopa Card (All the cards are swapped randomly among all players.) * Paratroopa Card (A random opponent switches coins with the user.) Green Cards Green Cards can only be used on spaces. * Banana Card (The first one to land on the target space loses ten coins.) * Bob-Omb Card (The third one to pass the target space loses twenty coins.) * Coin Block Card (The first one to land on the target space gets twenty coins.) * Koopa Bank Card (When players pass the target space they lose five coins, but when players land on the target space they gain however many coins were lost by all players since the space was last landed on by any player.) * Piranha Plant Card (The first one to land on the target space loses ten coins to the user.) * Thwomp Card (The first one to pass the target space is crushed, impeding any movement forward.) * Lightning Card (The first one to land on the target space loses all their cards.) Yellow Cards Yellow Cards work like the above cards, but make a huge impact on gameplay. * Monty Mole Card (Instantly summon the Card Shop.) * Hammer Bro. Card (Instantly duel another player.) * Nabbit Card (Instantly summon Nabbit.) * Chance Card (Instantly initiate Chance Time.) * Chain Chomp Card (Steal a Star from another player. Only available in Goomba's Desert Oasis, and is one of only two cards available there.) * Snack Card (Prevent the effects of the Chain Chomp Card. Only available in Goomba's Desert Oasis, and is one of only two cards available there.) * Mystery Card (Has the effect of a random card.) Black Cards There is only one Black Card, the Bowser Card. It is exclusive to Bowser's Perilous Park and causes Bowser to turn one Red Space into a Bowser Space.